


Gravitational Pull

by Lunarelle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Closet Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Slash, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Oral Sex, Sex, Some Plot, Surprise Kissing, that escalated quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarelle/pseuds/Lunarelle
Summary: Finn and Poe reunite at the rebel base.  There's an accidental kiss, and closet play that's not quite so accidental.  Rated E for sexual content.May the Fourth be with you, young Padawans!





	Gravitational Pull

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153630350@N05/41893884451/in/dateposted-friend/)

** Disclaimer **

The characters and places depicted herein belong entirely to Lucasfilm and its parent companies.  I use the Force only for good, and make no money from this venture.

* * *

It is a truth universally acknowledged that love can strike in the most unusual of times.  Sometimes, people don’t recognize it for what it is until a length of time has passed, or until it has been lost forever.

In this case, and perhaps it is lucky for the two gentlemen I speak of, it was recognized only after the war was over, and by then, it was firmly entrenched in their very beings.

But that came later.

First came the kiss.

It was accidental, and completely unexpected.  But –.

I’m getting ahead of myself.  Let us begin, not quite at the beginning, because you know that part of the story, but right here, where they’re about to reunite.

* * *

The sound of hyperspace engines cut through the air, followed closely by the sound of laser cannons.  The agents of the First Order, caught by surprise by the sudden arrival of the Resistance, reacted as well as could be expected.

Some were killed before they could ever ready their weapons.  Others tried hard to fight, firing several blaster shot at the starfighters but the resistance fighters on the ground had already taken the upper hand.

One of the fighters, a man whose name had been given to him only recently, looked up at the X-wings flying through the sky.  His moment of respite was brief, however, as a Stormtrooper faced him.

“Traitor!” he cried, his mechanical voice sounding angry even through the helmet on his head.

Traitor.  He supposed he was, to the First Order.  Not for the first time, he wondered about his change of fortunes.  How he had been known as FN-2187 his entire life until he had been given the name Finn.

_At least I made my choice_ , he said to himself.  Most of the people in the First Order felt they _had_ no choice but to be where they were.  They either served or died.

He switched on the lightsaber in his hand, part of him flashing back to stories he had heard of the Jedi as a child, stories that had seemed so completely unbelievable, and yet were true.  All of them.

The Stormtrooper had a blaster in his hand, but it wasn’t a regular one.  Finn’s eyes widened in shock when he jerked his arm, activating the blaster’s additional features.  Suddenly, he was holding something that looked more like a canon.

He fired, but Finn managed to block the shot with the blade of the lightsaber.  It happened again once, twice, and suddenly, he was blasted through the air as an X-wing flew overhead, executing complicated maneuvers to avoid the TIE fighter behind him.  Seconds later, the TIE fighter had been obliterated when the pilot, in an outstanding move, turned his starfighter around to fire at it.

Finn cheered, along with the rest of the people on the ground.  Pumping his fist through the air, he cried out in joy.  He knew instinctively who was piloting that X-wing.  It had to be him.

Poe Dameron.  The man who had introduced him to the Resistance.

“That’s one hell of a pilot!” he shouted as relief flooded through him.  He had thought him dead.  He turned around, meaning to celebrate with Han Solo and the others, but his eyes fell upon a terrifying sight.

Kylo Ren.  He was carrying someone in his arms, an unconscious girl.

“Rey!” he screamed, his relief turning to horror.  “Rey!”  He started to run, already knowing there was no hope of even getting to her in time.  “No!  No!  No!”

He watched, helplessly, as she was carried into Kylo Ren’s ship.  The ship left, drowning out his screams.

He sank to his knees, stunned, and it was like this that Chewbacca found him, a few minutes later.

“They took her…” he whispered.  “The First Order took her…”

Chewbacca gave what sounded like a musical roar and helped him get to his feet before leading him back to the _Falcon_.

“We’ll get her back,” said Han quietly as they left the planet, following the Resistance fighters back to their base.  Finn was too shocked to speak.  Next to him, BB-8 beeped at him sadly.

His eyes cleared suddenly.  _Poe will know what to do_ , he thought.

They landed on the Ileenium System’s planet of D’Qar, which was located in the Outer Rim Territories.  Finn was so preoccupied that he barely took in its forested landscape and the fragrance of the air as he all but ran off the _Falcon_ , followed by BB-8.

He started making his way towards the X-wing pilots, but the droid suddenly rolled past him at great speed, making the most excited beeping sound he had ever heard coming from a mechanical creature.

“Buddy!” called a voice, happily, kneeling in front of BB-8 with a grin on his face.  He gave it a pat on the head, actually leaning forward to press his forehead against it.

It _was_ Poe Dameron, and a new wave of relief hit Finn so strongly that he nearly burst into tears, sprinting forward the last few feet.

Poe looked up, his face, if possible brighter than it had been when he’d seen his droid again.  “Finn!” he cried.  “You’re alive!”  He got up and bounded forward, catching Finn in an unexpected hug and –.

Finn’s thought processes ceased when his lips accidentally brushed against Poe’s.  Or Poe’s lips brushed against his.  Or…

_Was that a kiss?_

The last hour had been so stressful that this touch of warmth, however accidental, caused tears to spring to his eyes.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Finn, I didn’t mean… what’s wrong?  Are you _crying_?”

“I’m so happy to see you alive,” said Finn, his voice shaking.  He licked his lips and pulled Poe closer to him, hugging him tightly again.  Part of him was tingling.

“Everything’s okay, my friend,” said Poe, rubbing his back and pulling away.  He looked him up and down quickly, “That’s my jacket.”

Finn looked down at the jacket he was wearing, “Oh…” he made to take it off, but Poe shook his head, smiling.

“No, no, keep it.  It looks good on you.”  He sobered up when he saw the worried expression on Finn’s face.  “What’s going on?”

Looking martyred, Finn explained everything that had happened.  Poe looked at him gravely and put a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s okay,” he said.  “Follow me.”

He began to walk quickly, leading Finn inside the base.  They found General Leia Organa, who was talking to Han and several others.

Leia looked at them, thanking Finn for everything he had done for the Resistance, even though he hadn’t originally set out to help them.

“What you did saved all of us.  Had we lost Poe and BB-8, it would have been disastrous.”  She squeezed his hand, “Han told me about the girl.  I’m sorry.”

“Can we help her?”

She nodded, “We can, but we need your help first.”

Finn suddenly swayed on his feet, feeling sick.  The world seemed to spin, and he would have fallen had Poe not put an arm around him to steady him.

“When’s the last time you ate anything?”

“I don’t know… three days?”

“Take a rest,” said Leia.  “You deserve it.  Poe, help him out.”

Poe kept his arm around Finn and took him to sick bay, where he helped him lie down on a cot.

“Did I dream that, or did you kiss me earlier?” Finn asked him once a nurse had come to check on him.  A medical droid arrived, injecting him with a clear amber liquid that burned his arm.

“I…” Poe cleared his throat, biting the corner of his lower lip.  “I didn’t really mean to do that.”

“Oh.”  Finn’s voice was very low.  “See, I was kinda hoping you had.”

Poe blinked.  That was unexpected.  He really _hadn’t_ meant to kiss Finn.  He’d just been overwhelmed with emotion, and had somewhat meant to kiss his cheek, but had ended up catching his lips instead, although he’d pulled back at the last second, and…

Finn kissed him.  It was so quick he barely felt it, but it was real.  It was warm.

“Okay.  You’re not feeling great right now, so –.”

“I’m not delusional,” said Finn.  “I know what I want.”

“What about your friend Rey?  The way you were talking about her, it seemed –.”

“I like her, yeah.  She’s my friend, my first real friend.  But I don’t…” he paused, “I’ve never been attracted to girls like that.”

“What, you had a boyfriend on Starkiller Base?”

A shrug, “Not exactly.  But you try working for the First Order without releasing some steam.  Everyone did it.”

Poe had to admit that it made sense.  It wasn’t unheard of, what Finn was describing.  He himself had been with his fair share of men during stressful situations.  Still, “This isn’t really the time or place.”

“We might die in a couple of hours.”

There was no denying that.

“You’re sick.”

“I’m not sick.  I’m already starting to feel better.”

Leaning close, Poe began to whisper in his ear, “Are you sure you’re ready for me, Finn?”

Finn’s eyes widened.  He swallowed, heat pooling in the pit of his stomach.  “I am if you are.”

Poe couldn’t help it.  He started to laugh.  Finn looked at him innocently, but his eyes were sparkling mischievously.

“Is there anywhere we –.”

“Don’t you finish that sentence,” said Poe.  He glanced up to see the medical droid returning, a tray of food balanced on one of its arms.  “Have something to eat, then come join us.”

The grin on Finn’s face lit up the room, and Poe smiled back at him, getting to his feet.  But before he had made it ten paces, Finn caught his arm, dragging him into a supply closet.

_Oh, thank goodness…_

The door closed behind him, plunging them into darkness.  The moment it did, Finn kissed him, his tongue dancing in his mouth, sending signals to all the right parts of his body.  His hands were everywhere, tugging at his flak vest, wanting it off, and Poe obliged him, doing his best to undress quickly.

“The damn suit takes forever to – hold on.”

He managed to get half of it off before Finn took over.  Despite the dark, the two of them were able to tug at everything enough so that he was exposed.

“Ah, wait,” hissed Poe when Finn rubbed a hand between his legs, sending a shock of lightning through his veins.

“No…” Finn sank to his knees, and Poe realized what he was going to do just a second before he felt himself engulfed in the warm suction that was Finn’s mouth.

Everything fell away.  There was nothing, just the two of them right there, engrossed in each other.  Poe hadn’t even gotten his boots off, and he was sure that if he tried to make any kind of move, he’d stumble and fall with the way his suit was tangled in his feet, but right then, all that mattered was the boy suckling on him, gently at first, then more forcefully.

He heard Finn unzipping his own clothes, and he vaguely wondered who was going to do what.  He was going to ask, but couldn’t – Finn was going to bring him to completion if he kept it up.  His mouth was silky, his tongue hot against him.

“F-Finn…”

Finn moved back and stood, pulling down his pants, “I need you,” he whispered, panting, tasting Poe all over his tongue.  Delicious.  Musky.  He took Poe’s hand and began to suck on his fingers, eliciting a soft moan from the man in the closet with him.  At the same time, he unwrapped something, sliding it gently onto him.

Biting his lip again at the sensation of the slippery condom, Poe took his fingers out of Finn’s mouth and turned him around.  Deftly, he slid his hand down his back and began to massage the globes of his ass before tickling the entrance to his body.  He pushed a finger in, and Finn hissed, pressing back against his hand.

They didn’t really have time for foreplay.  Odds were that they were going to be missed in another three minutes.

“Would you mind if I –.”

“ _No_.  Do it, Poe…”

_He’s so desperate for me_ , thought Poe, a little stunned.  How their lust had risen as fast as it had was beyond him.  With everything that was going on, sex should have been the last thing on their minds.

But as he pressed the head of his penis against Finn’s anus and began to push himself inside, he found that he didn’t care.  Finn was right: they could be dead in just a couple of hours.

Finn bit down on his lip, shutting his eyes to keep from crying out as Poe filled him as much as he could before pulling back and slowly thrusting in again.  Their clothes were tangled together, and both of them fell forward, Finn bracing himself on what might have been a storage box, with Poe wrapping both his arms around him, one hand cupping him.

Their coupling was intense.  Heated.  Sweat flew between them, grunts and quiet moans the only sounds they could make so as not to alert anybody who might have been outside.  Poe’s hips snapped back and forth, the rhythm almost frenzied as he drove himself to the edge.

“I wish we could… _oh_ , do this in… bed…” whispered Finn.  He felt a deep burn inside himself, an indescribable heat surging through his veins, pumping in time with the beating of his heart.

“Next time,” hissed Poe.

Next time?

The thought of there being a next time was all Finn needed to climax into Poe’s hand, spurting semen over his fingers.  Almost simultaneously, Poe came, biting down against a triumphant cry that, he knew, would sound almost like the Death Star master alarm.  He laughed at that, which came out sounding very strange indeed.

Finn stilled beneath him, panting, “What?”

Poe shook his head, “Nothing.  I was just thinking that if…” he took a deep breath, trying to regain his composure, “if you and I had truly been alone, you would have laughed at the way I scream when I come.”

A smile.  “If you do _that_ to me again, I’m sure I’ll be too busy to laugh.”

“Good?” wondered Poe, suddenly needing to be sure.

“Oh yeah.”  He gently moved himself away until he heard a faint _pop_ , their bodies pulling apart.

Poe took the condom off himself, “How are we supposed to get dressed again?”

“I think there’s a light in here somewhere.  If we get dressed in the dark, people might realize what we were up to.”  He felt more in control now, better able to assess the situation at hand.  “We should hurry.”

“We should,” agreed Poe.  Leaning down a little, kissing Finn’s thigh just because he could, he reached into one of his suit’s pockets, activating a small light that was there.  It wasn’t much, but they could see what they were doing now, “You know where Kylo Ren took Rey?”

“Of course.  Starkiller Base.  And I think I have an idea about how to get her out of there.”

“You do?”

Finn nodded, “Yeah.  The sex helped.”  He chuckled a little before growing serious again as he pulled his clothes back onto his body, “You sure you don’t want your jacket back?”

“I’m sure.  It suits you.”  He gave Finn a lingering kiss, “We’ll find her, okay?  I promise.  And we’ll make the First Order pay for everything they’ve done to the galaxy.”

“Let’s hope so.”

They made themselves look as presentable as possible, finding some hand sanitizer and using that to clean themselves up as best they could.  Finally, they went to rejoin the others.  They stayed on opposite sides of the command table as they spoke about the mission at hand, but both of them felt something new, a pull towards each other, one that was hard to resist.  Their eyes met across the room, briefly touching before sliding away again.

As though they were each other’s source of gravity, wanting to be pulled towards each other, but unable to do anything about it.

Soon.  Soon they would be together again.

* * *

And they were.

After the tragic events on Starkiller Base, Finn remained unconscious for quite some time, but Poe was right there with him when he woke up.  And against after that.  No matter where they were, they found each other again, across the galaxy, on some distant planet while on the run from the First Order, sometimes by accident, but mostly on purpose.

Their reunions were always brief, no more than a couple of hours long at most, but they lived for those days.  They fought for the peace they knew they could have.  And kept fighting until, finally, that peace was theirs.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, the first time I post a Star Wars fic! I’ve been eyeballing this particular ship ever since I saw Episode VII in theaters, and never actually got around to writing it! I wrote it fast, so if you find it’s a little sloppy, that’s why – I wanted to write it and post it today.
> 
> May the Fourth be with you all!
> 
> Love,  
> Lunarelle


End file.
